Without Amy
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Como un único ser puede cambiar todo tu vida, o bien su ausencia arruinar por completo tu futuro. La vida nos da dos caminos a elegir, ¿pero qué pasaría si eliges el camino equivocado? ¿Qué pasaría si te das cuenta que el césped no es más brillante del otro lado? Una decisión que puede cambiarlo todo. Ten cuidado con lo deseas, porque a veces, los deseos se hacen realidad. Sonamy
1. Chapter 1

**Les dije que regresaría y regrese con esta historia. Bien, de adelanto no es muy larga (no comparada con mis historias de 29 capítulos) es una historia corta dedicada a mi pareja favorita, el Sonamy. Se me ocurrió mientras estaba trabajando en cosas aburridas XD! En fin, espero les guste o al menos los entretenga para leer mientras hacen cosas aburridas XD! Sin más que decir les dejo el primer capítulo: Deseos.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Wishes

-Desde el día que la conocí la palabra matrimonio pareció acecharme y perseguirme como la más terrible maldición jamás conjurada por el más despreciable de mis enemigos. Es casi imposible verla y lo primero que salga de su boca no sea: "Sonic, tú y yo nos casaremos algún día, ¡Te guste o no!"- imitó con un tono de voz más agudo, para luego suspirar con pesadez. Se dejó caer de espaldas para caer sobre el suave césped y ver hacia el cielo pensativo –No es que no me agrade Amy, es una eriza simpática y divertida cuando no intenta obligarme a decir un 'Sí Acepto', pero es sólo que a veces ella es… simplemente... ¡Es tan desesperante y asfixiante!- gritó al cielo –Ya sabes… ese tipo de chica que es linda un tiempo por los halagos que sirven para aumentar tu ego, pero no es con quien realmente te quedarías al final- confesó -Pero eso no significa que sea algo malo, es que simplemente no es **La** Chica, ¿Sabes de lo que hablo?- le preguntó a aquella rana quien le croo como respuesta para verlo fijamente sin moverse de su par. –Es que a veces me da la impresión que es de ese tipo de chicas que si lo permites estaría contigo a cada momento del día ¡¿Te imaginas eso?!

-"_Croak_"- respondió el anfibio.

-Tienes mucha suerte de no saber de lo que hablo- dijo con una mirada de reproche.

Se dejó caer nuevamente y su vista se posó en el inmenso cielo, en donde las nubes blancas de distintas formas, navegaban con la suave brisa del viento. El riachuelo que corría a sus pies inundo cada rincón del bosque con el sonido del correr del agua, trayendo paz y tranquilidad en una mente perturbada. Últimamente su relación con Amy se había vuelto muy conflictiva para su gusto; la insistencia de Amy de estar con él, de obligarlo a pedirle matrimonio, entre otras cosas que antes eran de tanto en tanto ahora se había vuelto algo diario. Necesitaba un tiempo libre de ella y de su insistencia en un tema que él no tenía previsto verlo aún, menos con ella.

-¡_Frogui_!- un gritó disipó la paz del lugar, mientras el eco rebotaba en el troco de los árboles a su alrededor _-¡Frogui ¿dónde estás?!_

Sonic volteó su cabeza para a la espesura del bosque, en donde sabía que su amigo le esperaba impaciente con buenas noticias; después de todo llevaba varias horas en busca de aquella rana escurridiza. De nuevo un croar llamó su atención para ver nuevamente al anfibio; Sonic sabía que era hora de regresar.

-Bien amiguito- dijo el erizo azul para reincorporarse y estirar sus músculos –Es hora de regresar con Big- le sonrió.

Tomó a la pequeña rana en la palma de sus manos y caminó de regreso a la casa de Big en lo más profundo del bosque. No tardó mucho antes de visualizar por aquel sendero de tierra, un pozo y no muy lejos del mismo, la cabaña de madera de su gran amigo de pelaje purpura quien aún parecía buscarlo con la mirada. Sonic esbozó una sonrisa para apresurar el paso; jamás entendería por qué insistía en mantener una mascota que únicamente parecía querer escapar de sus manos, pero quién era él para romper ese lazo.

-¡Hey Big!- exclamó Sonic según como se acercaba -¡Mira lo que…

-¡Sonic!- un grito agudo recorrió sus oídos, borrando aquella mueca de felicidad que tenía. De la cabaña del felino distinguió a la eriza rosa salir con una gran sonrisa -¡Sonic, por fin te encuentro!- dijo para correr hacia él.

_-"¡Esto no es posible!"-_ pensó deteniendo su marcha con sorpresa.

Sonic había accedido a ayudar a Big a encontrar a su escurridizo amigo con tal de descansar de ella, pues pensó que en un lugar como ese, Amy jamás se animaría a ir a buscarlo.

-¡Oh Sonic!- gritó para intentar abrazarlo, pero fallando en el intento al él hacerse a un lado y retroceder lentamente de ella. -¿Uh?, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó confundía por su reacción

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó molesto.

-Hmph, vine por ti- respondió – ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?, hoy es un día especial- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Un día especial?- repitió el erizo confundido.

-Sí, hoy es el aniversario del día que nos conocimos- habló con una mirada soñadora.

-¿A-Aniversario?

-¡Así es! El aniversario del día en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron apara amarrar nuestro destino para siempre y por siempre Sonic.

-…Sí- respondió con pesadez –Como olvidarlo…

-¿Es que acaso no lo ves?- dijo para acercarse a él tomando sus manos obligándolo a soltar al anfibio, quien sin dudar brincó de nuevo a la profundidad del bosque.

-¡Frogui!- gritó Big para correr tras él.

-¡No!- exclamó el erizo azul frustrado para con la mirada seguir el rastro de la rana, que le había costado horas de búsqueda encontrar. -¡Amy!- reclamó para verle molesto.

-Nuestro destino es estar juntos Sonic- dijo ella obviando las consecuencias de su acto -Algún día nosotros nos casare…

-¡Basta Amy!- gritó para soltarse con brusquedad de ella -¡Estoy cansado de que saques este tema cada vez que me ves!

-Pero Sonic…

-¡No sé que hice para darte a pensar que yo quiero casarme contigo, pero desearía nunca haberlo hecho!- gritó molesto. -¡Ya basta de todo esto, me tienes harto!

Por un momento todo quedó en silencio, ni las cigarras de verano emitían sonido, y la eriza, quien lo veía con asombro, no supo qué responderle. Aquella mirada de asombro pronto se volvió cristalina y sus labios temblorosos le indicaron que pronto rompería en llanto.

-¡Eres un gran tonto Sonic!- gritó Amy mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que querían desbordar -¡No valoras nada de lo que hago!

-¡Entonces deja de hacer cosas por mí!- respondió molesto. -¡Jamás te he pedido nada!

-¡Bien!- respondió para correr de regreso por aquel sendero y perderse de su vista según como se alejaba de él.

Sonic estaba tan cansando de todo el maldito tema del matrimonio, estaba cansado de verse como el malo sin sentimientos, de sentirse asfixiado, pero más que nada, estaba cansado de ella. Sonic exhaló un grito en el cielo frustrado -¡Demonios!- gritó para patear las piedras sueltas del suelo desahogando su frustración. -¡Esto no es mi culpa!- se dijo a sí mismo, mientras sentía su conciencia de nuevo acecharlo, tal y como pasaba en cada discusión con Amy; siempre era lo mismo en cada discusión, ella se ponía a llorar por sus palabras duras y verídicas y luego él terminaba con cargos de consciencia que lo llevaban a disculparse, adentrandolo a un ciclo que lo había llevado hasta ese punto.

El erizo caminó hacia aquel viejo pozo que Big tenía cerca de su casa para buscar una pequeña roca entre la tierra y ver como objetivo el pozo de piedra.

-Hmph- exclamó para alzar el brazo – ¡Realmente días como hoy Amy, desearía nunca haberte conocido!- dijo en voz alta para lanzar aquella roca al pozo con fuerza logrando que entrara.

El ecó de la pequeña roca caer al agua se escuchó con gran fuerza en el silencioso bosque, y así dio por concluida su rabieta infantil, o al menos gran parte de ella –Esta vez no pienso disculparme…- dijo Sonic sin convicción.

Un extraño sonido lo distrajo de su enojo para voltear a ver la cabaña de Big, la cual parecía sacudirse. -¿Eh?- exclamó extrañado para dirigirse hacia el lugar, cuando todo a su alrededor pareció imitarlo –"_¡Un temblor!_"- pensó con rapidez. Lo que empezó como una pequeña sacudida pronto empezó a tomar fuerza y todo a su alrededor se sacudió con violencia incluido él, quien cayó al suelo por la magnitud.

Y pronto todo paró de golpe. Sonic se puso en pie un poco confundido por aquel corto pero intenso temblor para ver hacia los lados y notar que todo aún seguía en pie. No parecía haber de que preocuparse.

-Es hora de regresar Frogui- escuchó a Big acercarse, y traer a la rana con él.

-¡Encontraste a Frogui!- exclamó con una sonrisa el erizo azul.

-Frogui jamás se va demasiado lejos- respondió Big para asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien, eso significa que es hora de irme- se despidió -Debo de ver que todos estén bien- dijo para caminar en dirección al pueblo –Un poco más y el temblor hubiera hecho añicos todo aquí.

-¿Qué temblor?

-¿Cómo que qué temblor?- cuestionó arqueando una ceja –El que hubo hace un minuto.

-Yo no sentí nada.

-¿Uh?- exclamó con sorpresa –Pero…

-Vamos Frogui, vamos a pescar- dijo el felino para dar media vuelta y caminar por aquel sendero en dirección contraria.

-"_Este tipo es demasiado raro"_- pensó resignado. Sin más que hacer ahí dio media vuelta y regresó a casa.

0-0-0-0-0

Tal y como le había dicho Big, parecía que en la ciudad ni en su villa habían sentido lo que para él había sido casi un terremoto; aunque no le sorprendió mucho, estaba a mitad de la nada cuando sucedió, después de todo Big no viva exactamente cerca de la ciudad.

Pasaron los días y por primera vez en meses había podido descansar de Amy y todo lo relacionado con ella. Sonic había decidido embarcarse en un viaje para disipar su mente y esperar así dejar atrás su conciencia, pues aún se sentía culpable de las duras palabras que le había dicho. No era culpa de Amy estar enamorada de él, después de todo era un gran héroe y un apuesto erizo ¿quién se resistiría a su encanto natural?

Luego de dos semanas de viaje regresó a su amada villa, respirando el fresco aire del campo y ya sabía a donde iría primero, a la casa de Tails. Sonic corrió hacia donde su amigo para verlo en el portico de su casa, y notar que estaba trabajando en otro de sus grandes inventos.

-¡Hey Tails!- llamó.

-¿Uh?, ¡Sonic!- dijo con emoción. -¡Por fin regresaste!

-Sí, necesitaba descansar un poco- dijo para acercarse a él y ver una máquina desmantelada por todo el lugar -¿Y qué haces?

-Pues es una máquina que nos ayudara a encontrar el nuevo invento de Eggman- explicó –Parece que quiere hacer una máquina a base de…

-Joven Tails, buen día- escucharon a la distancia para interrumpir la explicación. Caminando con una bolsa de víveres iba Cream the Rabbit acompañada de Cheese.

-Buenos días Cream- saludó Tails según como ella se acercaba.

-Tiempo sin vernos- dijo el erizo azul a modo de saludo.

-¿Sr. Sonic?- dijo la coneja con una mirada de sorpresa –Vaya, sí que ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi.

-¿Señor?- repitió divertido –Pensé que ya habíamos dejado tanta formalidad atrás Cream.

-Oh bueno… es que…- habló apenada para quedar en silencio.

-Sabes que no debes de ser tan formal conmigo, ¿somos amigos no?

-Este… supongo- respondió para desviar su mirada. Sus palabras parecían incomodarle.

-¿Qué sucede Cream?- preguntó el erizo azul un poco preocupado -¿Ya no te agrado? _"¿Amy le habrá dicho algo de lo que pasó entre nosotros?"- _pensó preocupado.

-Perdone Sr. Sonic- dijo con una reverencia –Es sólo que ha pasado tanto tiempo… No es que no me simpatice.

-Sólo fueron dos semanas- le sonrió.

-… ¿Dos semanas?- repitió para verlo con asombro.

-Tal vez un poco más pero…

El pequeño chao de la coneja empezó a exclamar aquel típico sonido por lo cual nacía su nombre, para indicarle con apuro algo que él no logró comprender, pero parecía que la coneja sí.

-¡Oh no ya es tarde!- dijo con apuro la coneja –Lo siento mucho pero debo de entregar esto a mi madre lo antes posible- se disculpó –Sr. Sonic, Tails- habló con otra reverencia.

-Adiós Cream- se despidió el zorro.

-Ha sido un placer Sr. Sonic, espero verlo otra vez muy pronto- dijo con una sonrisa para salir corriendo.

Sonic vio un poco confundido a la coneja para verla correr de regreso a casa. No entendía el por qué de tanta cordialidad, después de todo ellos eran amigos y muchas veces en el pasado le había suplicado que dejara de decirle señor.

-…Seguramente Amy habló con ella- murmuró.

-¿Eh?- exclamó el zorro para llamar su atención.

-Oh, nada- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza –Un problema, nada de que preocuparse.

-¿Te sientes bien, Sonic?

-Claro- asintió –Mejor, sígueme contando de esta máquina.

0-0-0-0-0

Habían pasado dos días desde su regreso y no había señales de la eriza rosa, era posible que aún siguiera molesta por lo que había pasado en casa de Big. Sonic sabía que debería de pasar por su casa en algún momento, y como siempre, ir a disculparse, pero realmente no deseaba hacerlo. Sabía que lo primero que le diría después de su lo siento, sería algo como "Seré tu esposa ¿cómo podría enojarme contigo?" o "Oh, Sonic, tú y yo siempre estaremos juntos" y realmente no quería escuchar eso.

Sonic suspiró derrotado según como caminaba por _Station Square_ mientras miraba a la gente ir y venir. No quería disculparse, pero tampoco seguir sabiendo que Amy sufría por sus palabras, pues conociéndola se encontraba llorando sin consuelo; razón por la cual Cream había actuado tan distante con él. No quiso pensar más en eso, esa noche arreglaría todo, pero hablaría directamente con ella sobre su fastidiosa tendencia a querer obligarle a casarse con ella.

-Supongo que está decidido- dijo para sí sin interés –Esto se termina… ¿uh?, ¿Amy?

Del otro lado de la calle, yendo hacia él, vio a Amy caminar con un par de libro en los brazos; pero había algo extraño, sus ropas eran diferentes a su acostumbrado vestido rojo, y su cabello yacía largo hasta casi su cintura atado con un listo rojo brillante, pero sin duda era ella. Amy llevaba una falda cuadriculada negra, una blusa blanca de botones y una pequeña corbata de color rojo, dandole una apariencia de colegia, lo cual le pareció extraño, no parecía ser su estilo. Sonic la vio acercarse y el miedo lo invadió, no estaba listo aún para hablarle, y no quería dar un espectáculo a media calle; pero parecía ser algo inminente. Cerró los ojos en espera de los alegatos por parte de ella pero nada pasó, únicamente un perceptible aroma a rosas se hizo sentir, abriendo sus ojos. La vio caminar a su par sin siquiera fijarse en su presencia y seguir de largo.

-¿Eh?- exclamó para voltearse y verla andar –"_¡Perfecto!, está más molesta de lo que imagine_"- pensó con cansancio para caminar tras ella y seguirla.

La eriza no pareció percatarse de su presencia pues no había parado o volteado a verlo, era obvio que Sonic debería de trabajar muy duro por aquella disculpa de algo que no era su culpa.

-¡Hey, Amy!- llamó por fin haciendo que ella parara y lo volteara a ver –Ammm… hola- saludó el erizo un tanto nervioso. Era una situación un tanto incomoda por todo lo que le había dicho. -Este… ¿cómo has estado?- preguntó con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Eh?- exclamó ella únicamente como respuesta.

-Ok, ok, entiendo, sigues molesta- dijo con pesadez para desviar la mirada –Escucha, respecto a lo que pasó, yo…

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó ella con aquel semblante serio.

-¿De qué hablas Amy?, ¿Es acaso una broma o tipo de venganza infantil?- reclamó con una mirada molesta –Porque no me hace gracia.

-Creo que me confundes con alguien más- dijo para dar media vuelta y seguir su curso.

-¡Espera!- gritó para tomar su brazo y obligarla a parar.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- gritó ella -¡Suéltame!- forcejeó con él para obtener su liberación -¡Aléjate de mí quien quieras que seas!- ordenó -¡No te conozco y no sé quién eres!- dijo para retroceder a prisa de él -¡Déjame en paz!- gritó por último para correr lejos de él.

-Pero… Amy…

La vio correr a toda prisa lejos de él. Sería posible que se hubiese confundido de chica, tal vez no era la Amy que conocía, tal vez era una eriza idéntica a ella. ¿Sería posible? Todo tenía sentido a excepción que todo su ser le decía que esa era la Amy que lo hostigaba con empeño. Sonic debía de saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

**Ohhh ¿Qué creen que ha sucedido?, ¿Un sueño?, ¿Un secuestro alienígena?, ¿Titanes mutantes que cambian de forma?! (puede ser XD) Bien lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo. La historia tendrá entre tres a cuatro como máximo (eso espero XD) así que sin más que decir los dejo. Kat fuera.**

**Una verdad que parece una elaborada mentira, un recuerdo que empieza a olvidarse. Capítulo 2: Who's Amy?**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr! **


	2. Who's Amy?

**Gracias por esa calurosa bienvenida :3 Pues les dije que seguiría por aquí de tanto en tanto ¿no? En fin, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Respecto a cada cuanto actualizo, es por lo general todos los viernes, a veces me atraso y puede ser fin de semana o lunes (en casos extremos) En fin, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 2: ¿Quién es Amy? Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Who's Amy?

Corrió de regreso a la villa en dirección a la casa de Amy, sentía que había algo extraño. Si la eriza que acaba de ver no era Amy, ¿entonces quién era? Y ¿por qué se parecía tanto a Amy? Corrió a toda velocidad para ver la casa de la eriza rosa a la distancia y aumentar la velocidad. Llegó al frente de la puerta de madera con su respiración agitada y con su mano empuñada tocó la puerta con apuro. -¡AMY!- gritó para tocar con insistencia, hasta que una voz del otro lado se escuchó.

_-¡Un momento!-_ gritaron. Eso lo hizo detenerse. Parecía que sí había otra eriza idéntica a Amy después de todo. ¿Sería algo de lo que Eggman había hecho con tal de fastidiarlo? Vio la puerta abrirse y una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro.

-Am… ¿Eh?

-¡Sonic, volviste!- gritó para abrazarlo. Se quedó tan tieso como una estatua sin poder reaccionar. Algo estaba terriblemente mal y no sabía por dónde empezar.- ¿Qué pasa Sonic?- preguntó ella confundida por la expresión de sorpresa del erizo azul –Oh, lo sé, lo siento.

Con una mano tocó su mejilla para acto seguido darle un beso en los labios, beso que lo hizo despertar de su estado atónito. La apartó con brusquedad de él y retrocedió a prisa de la chica frente a sus ojos. La chica ardilla lo vio con confusión por su tosca reacción, pues ella parecía conocerlo bien, mientras que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién era ella o por qué había hecho eso.

-¿Sonic?...- preguntó confundida.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?!- preguntó al fin -¡¿Y qué haces en la casa de Amy?!- cuestionó confundido. Sentía que se estaba volviendo loco.

-¿De qué hablas Sonic?, Soy tu novia, Sally- se presentó la chica de pelaje castaño -¿Te has olvidado de mí?- preguntó ella con tristeza -¿Y quién es Amy?

-¡N-N-Novia!- repitió para caer con una rodilla en el suelo. Su mundo parecía estar de cabeza.

-Sonic- llamó ella de nuevo para acercarse a él lentamente –Ven, acom…

-¡Esto tiene que ser obra de Eggman!- gritó el erizo para alejarse de ella a velocidad -¡Debo de arreglar esto!

-¡Espera, Sonic!

Sin escuchar una palabra más corrió por la villa en busca del único que podía ayudarle, su mejor amigo y genio, Tails. Sonic no entendía nada, pero esperaba que Tails sí; sentía como si hubiese entrado en un universo paralelo en donde todo lo que conocía y las relaciones que alguna vez existieron se hubieran destruido. ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Eggman era capaz de hacer algo así?, O tal vez era algo más…

Después de unos minutos llegó a la casa de Tails y así entró sin ser invitado, no tenía tiempo para cordialidades. Lo buscó por la casa con la mirada, hasta que lo distinguió en la cocina preparando té.

-¡TAILS!- gritó al verlo.

-¿Sonic?, pero qué…

-¡Algo malo ha pasado!- dijo aprisa.

-¡¿Eggman de nuevo?!- preguntó Tails alarmado.

-¡No!, es decir… no lo sé, tal vez…

-¿Qué pasa Sonic?

-Amy no está.

-¿No está?- repitió para arquear una ceja confundido.

-Sí, fui a su casa, y al llegar me encontré con una chica que dice que es mi…

-Espera, espera, espera- detuvo a su amigo -¿Quién es Amy, Sonic?

-… ¿Qué?- musitó con asombro.

-Sí, ¿quién es y qué tiene que ver con Eggman?

-¿De… de qué hablas Tails?- preguntó con una expresión de angustia en su rostro –Amy… tú sabes… la eriza de púas rosas que hornea pasteles con Cream y…

-¿Cream?

-¡Sí!- gritó molesto -¡La coneja que te saludó hoy en la mañana!

-¿Entonces ella es amiga de Cream the Rabbit?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- dijo para sentir como todo parecía empezar a darle vueltas. -¡Es amiga de todos nosotros!- gritó frustrado.

-Tranquilízate Sonic- intentó calmarlo su amigo con una voz apacible –Es que no le hablo mucho a Cream, entonces…

-¡¿Cómo de que no?!- gritó -¡Se mantiene contigo más que con…

Tuvo que sujetarse de una de las paredes, pues todo empezaba a distorsionarse. Su cabeza le dolía y parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento. Todo parecía carecer de sentido. ¿Cómo Tails no podía conocer a Amy?, ¿Por qué decía semejantes cosas?

-… ¿Sonic?- escuchó a su amigo mientras su visión parecía nublarse. -¡Oh rayos Sonic!, ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!- lo escuchó gritar antes de desplomarse al suelo –Llamaré a Sally, todo estará bien.

_-"¡No!_"… Amy…- dijo para sentir sus ojos cerrarse -…llama a Amy…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-_Hoy es el aniversario del día que nos conocimos… El aniversario del día en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron apara amarrar nuestro destino para siempre y por siempre Sonic._

-Amy…

_-Nuestro destino es estar juntos Sonic… Sonic… Sonic…_

-… ¿Sonic?- llamarón.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos para ver una silueta a la par su suya, la cual acariciaba su rostro con dulzura. Tomó aquella mano y por un momento cerró sus ojos para aspirar aquel aroma único… pero algo no andaba bien, no era **su** aroma.

-¿Sonic?- escuchó de nuevo para abrir sus ojos y distinguir a aquella ardilla de antes.

-¡¿Pero qué?!- la soltó con rapidez. -¿Dónde…- murmuró para ver a sus alrededores -¡¿Dónde estoy?!

-Sonic, tranquilízate quieres- regañó el zorro –Tuviste un colapso nervioso en mi sala.

-¿Eh?, ¿Colapso?

-Sí, una fiebre te acogió toda la noche debido a eso- explicó el zorro –Demasiado estrés.

-… ¿Estrés?- repitió para empezar a tranquilizarse.

-Eso no es típico en ti Sonic, me preocupa- señaló el zorro con angustia.

-Tuve que saber que había algo mal cuando llegaste a mi casa- habló por lo bajo la chica ardilla –Cuando no respondiste a mi beso, yo…

-¡Esa casa es de Amy!- gritó molesto. Sonic sentía que nadie escuchaba lo que tenía por decir, ¿por qué parecía que nadie le creía? Esa casa era de Amy y aquella chica ahora decía que era suya ¿por qué nadie entendía que él estaba en lo correcto?

-¡¿Qué te sucede Sonic?!- gritó ella molesta -¡¿Es qué acaso no te acuerdas de mí?!- preguntó ofendida.

-¡No sé quién demonios eres!, yo… _"¿Sally, te gustaría ser mi novia?"-_ un recuerdo rápido cruzó por su mente, haciéndolo callar de golpe. Una imagen de él pidiéndole a aquella chica desconocida ser su novia se plasmo en su cabeza ¿por qué?

-Sally ¿nos permites?- pidió Tails.

-Yo… yo… iré por… tú sabes- musitó con su mirada en penumbra y un semblante triste para salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

_-"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!- _pensó alarmado_ -¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Acaso sé quién es ella?"_

-Sonic…- habló Tails con una expresión seria y dura.

-Tails, yo… yo no sé…

-Busque a esa Amy- interrumpió para acercarse a él.

-¿Eh?- exclamó con sorpresa.

-Hubieron varios resultados, pero por tu descripción antes de desmayarte todo apunta a una sola- dijo para darle una fotografía. Sonic tomó aquel papel para ver a esa misma Amy de pelo largo y vestimenta de colegiala que había visto antes–Su nombre es Amy Rose, es una estudiante de quince años del Instituto _Emerald_ de _Station Square_.

-¡Es ella!- gritó con emoción y una sonrisa se desplegó en sus labios. Esa era Amy.

-Bien, ahí es donde está.

-Sí pero…- dijo para de nuevo aquel semblante de preocupación regresará - _"¡No te conozco y no sé quién eres!"_- recordó. Esa Amy no sabía quién era él.

-Ahora que la has encontrado puedes decirme ¿por qué es tan importante?

-¿Eh?- dijo para verlo de nuevo.

-Sí, ¿por qué está chica de secundaria te importa tanto?, ¿Es aliada de Eggman o algo así?

-Ella es nuestra amiga Tails…- le recordó para verlo con asombro.

-¿Amiga?- repitió incrédulo –No mía al menos.

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó molesto nuevamente -¡Es de todos!

-Sonic…- musitó para verlo preocupado -No estoy seguro que te encuentres bien del todo…

-¡No estoy loco!

-¡No digo que lo estés!- respondió –Pero aparte de ti nadie más parece recordarla. Hablas cosas que no son y alucinas, creo que tu cabeza tiene…

-¡Yo estoy bien!- dijo molesto para ponerse en pie -¡Tú eres quien la ha olvidado!

-¿Y quién aparte de ti la recuerda?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-Bueno… - calló un momento pensativo -¡Pues todos!, Knuckles, Shadow, Egg…

-¿Uh?- exclamó el zorro – ¿Hablas del guardián de la _Master_ _Emerald_?

-No…- susurró con temor -No me digas que a él tampoco lo recuerdas.

-Sé quién es, pero no es que hable mucho con él- explicó el zorro.

-Pero…

-Y Shadow the Hedehog murió en el ARK hace años atrás y lo sabes.

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla…- dijo para sí y de nuevo sentir aquel intenso dolor de cabeza -No es posible…

-Sonic, debes de calmarte, tú…

-¡Debo de arreglarlo!- dijo por último -¡Regresaré todo a la normalidad! – completó para salir de aquella habitación.

Corrió escaleras abajo para dirigirse hacia la puerta principal cuando aquella voz ahora no tan desconocida le llamó –Sonic…- musitó ella para que él se detuviera en el acto. Sonic la volteó a ver y en su mirada esos ojos tristes lo vieron intensamente. "¡_Me gustas mucho Sally_!" otro recuerdo cruzó su mente. Sonic no estaba seguro qué pasaba, no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada en ese momento. ¿Sería que todo lo que vivió con Amy fue un sueño?, ¿Por qué sólo él recordaba aquella relación?, ¿Por qué esos extraños recuerdos con aquella ardilla llamada Sally seguía apareciendo en su mente?

-… ¿Vas con ella?- le preguntó en susurró.

-¿Eh?- exclamó con asombro.

-¿Me has olvidado?- dijo con unos ojos que empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas -Nuestras aventuras juntos, ¿las has olvidado también?

-Yo… "_Ella es Sally Acorn, una gran aventurera Sonic_"- su cabeza empezaba a doler nuevamente. –Lo lamento, Sally…- dijo por lo bajo – Pero esto no está bien.

-¡¿Qué no está bien Sonic?!- dijo sollozando.

-Todo…

Salió de aquella casa para así buscar respuestas a todo lo que sucedía, todo había estado bien hace dos semanas atrás. ¿Qué había pasado dos semanas atrás?, ¿Cuándo se había ido acaso Eggman había hecho algo?, ¿Pero qué ganaría con hacer que todos olvidaran a Amy? ¿Por qué nadie a parte de él parecía recordarla? Sonic no sabía dónde empezar a buscar respuestas, sólo sabía que si no descifraba ese rompecabezas se volvería realmente loco.

-Buenos días Sonic the Hedgehog- escuchó un saludó a la distancia haciéndolo parar su carrera para ver a una equidna conocida.

-Tikal…- musitó para verla caminar del otro lado de la calle acercándose a él –"_¿Ella la habrá olvidado también?"_

-¿No es una hermosa maña…

-¡¿Sabes quién es Amy Rose?!- interrumpió apresurado para llegar con ella.

-¿Eh?, ¿Amy?

-…No- dijo con temor -…Tú tampoco…

Puso una mano sobre su rostro y cayó de rodillas al suelo en frustración y desesperanza. Tal vez Tails tenía razón y Amy no existía, tal vez él estaba mal de la cabeza, un accidente o algo parecido.

-Me he vuelto loco- dijo con una sonrisa forzada empezando a caer en la histeria.

-¡¿Sonic qué sucede?!- preguntó Tikal alarmada para hincarse a su par.

-Nadie la recuerda…- habló con una voz quebrantada -Nadie recuerda a Amy a excepción mía…- explicó mientras sus ojos empezaban de llenarse de lágrimas y estás empezaban acumularse en grandes cantidades –Ni ella sabe quién soy yo…- dijo para que aquellas gotas saladas empezaran a correr sus mejillas sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

-Ven conmigo Sonic- pidió con una sonrisa –Conversemos más de esto en mi casa ¿sí?

Secó aquellas lágrimas de frustración con rudeza y asintió con la cabeza para ponerse en pie con algo de su ayuda. Sonic caminó con ella en silencio mientras su expresión de desesperanza lo acompañaba en todo el camino, no estaba seguro porqué la seguía, tal vez porque necesitaba hablar con alguien o simplemente porque Tikal era la primera que no lo había visto como un loco por sus preguntas sobre Amy.

Llegaron al templo de la sacerdotisa en donde empezó por contarle su historia. Sonic le habló sin expresión alguna sobre los últimos acontecimientos, sobre la Amy que nadie recordaba, sobre los amigos que ahora no tenía y sobre aquellas alucinaciones o recuerdos que empezaban a surgir sobre aquella ardilla llamada Sally, quien proclamaba ser su novia.

-Oh ya veo…- dijo la equidna pensativa.

-Sólo yo la recuerdo…

-¿Y hace cuánto te pasa esto?

-Desde que regrese de mi expedición a las montañas hace un par de días.

-¿Pasó algo extraño en aquel viaje?

-No realmente, todo fue normal, es decir…- calló para que sus ojos, antes apagados, se iluminaran con un recuerdo –El temblor…

-¿Qué temblor?- cuestionó Tikal curiosa.

-¡Hace dos semanas hubo un temblor que al parecer sólo yo sentí!

-¿Es eso… relevante?- preguntó Tikal para verlo con desconfianza.

-Pues, eso creo…- respondió no muy convencido, ahora se escuchaba más loco que antes -Es lo único que ha sido fuera de lo normal.- dijo con un suspiro.

-¿Y qué pasó antes del temblor?

-Yo… discutí con Amy- respondió con tristeza –Yo estaba muy molesto, ella se fue llorando por las palabras que le dije y… "_¡No sé qué hice para darte a pensar que yo quiero casarme contigo, pero desearía nunca haberlo hecho!"-_ calló para recordar sus duras palabras arrepentido.

-¿Qué más?

-Nada más- respondió con tristeza –Sólo lance una estúpida roca al pozo de Big y…- Sonic calló de golpe para recordar con temor aquellas palabras que había pronunciado con convicción _"¡Realmente días como hoy Amy, desearía nunca haberte conocido!_"

-¿Y…?

-Desee jamás haberla conocido- completó con un trago pesado – ¡Luego de esas palabras ocurrió el temblor!- gritó para ponerse en pie -¡Eso tuvo que ser!- habló con una sonrisa. Por fin tenía una pista, y tal vez una solución –Regresaré ahí y…

-Me temó que eso no es posible- dijo con cierta decepción la equidna.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues verás, el área que antes solía ocupar Big fue demolida hace un par de meses para empezar una construcción.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, la familia de Sally tiene mucho dinero y…

-¿Sally?

-La ardilla que dices no recordar.

-Esto no me puede estar pasándome- se dijo a sí mismo para caer de nuevo sentado en aquel asiento -Todo debe ser una pesadilla…

-Sonic- llamó Tikal con un suspiro para ponerse en pie –Creo tu historia.

-¿Eh?- exclamó para verla con asombro -¿Enserio?

-Hay muchas cosas mágicas en estos bosques, cosas que pueden crear hasta las más grandes locuras, como deseos por ejemplo.

-Gracias- le sonrió cordial; al menos alguien le creía –Pero eso no arregla nada…

-¿Quieres arreglarlo?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Quieres a Amy en tu vida de nuevo?

Esa pregunta lo dejo helado. No es como que no quisiera a Amy a su lado, pero sin duda alguna si en algún momento quiso realmente estar sin ella esa era su oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, sin ella. Nadie saldría herido pues nadie la recordaba, ni siquiera ella parecía recordarlo a él, pero… "_Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Sonic_" pero no podía concebir una vida sin ella, sin importar que tan fastidiosa pudiera ser a veces, Amy siempre cuidó de él, incluso cuando él no hacía más que lastimarla.

-Sí…- musitó.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Tikal –Si lo que dices es cierto, significa que esta realidad que estás viviendo son todos los sucesos que tuvieron que haber pasado sin esta chica en tu vida.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Los amigos que hiciste gracias a ella o los que no hiciste por su presencia, los eventos en los que ella se involucró que cambiaron el rumbo de las cosas- le explicó -Sin ella, este es el resultado.

-Eso significa que Cream no es amiga nuestra debido a que Amy no la mantuvo en el grupo "_Perdone_ _Sr. Sonic, es sólo que ha pasado tanto tiempo… No es que no me simpatice_." Por eso no me llama sólo por mi nombre, y Knuckles nunca se hizo amigo intimó porque no la conoció cuando sucedió lo del ARK y Shadow…- dijo con pesadez –Shadow jamás habló con Amy y ahora…

-Los recuerdos de esa vida son sólo tuyos y si la quieres de vuelta debes de reincorporar la pieza clave.

-Amy…

-Pero el tiempo no está a tu favor, pronto esos recuerdos empezaran a desaparecer, y tú y tú mente quedarán atrapados en esta nueva realidad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Dime algo Sonic, ¿tú recuerdas cómo la conociste?

-Claro, ella y yo… fue cuando ella... –no pudo completar aquella respuesta. De repente aquel recuerdo tan presente parecía desvanecerse. –Yo…

-Poco a poco lo que viviste con ella y todo lo relacionado con esa vida desaparecerá, y empezaras a tener recuerdos de esta nueva.

-¿Por eso recuerdo aquellas extrañas cosas con Sally?

-Así es, tu mente ha empezado a borrar lo que no existe y a traer lo que sí.

-¡¿Y qué debo de hacer entonces?!

-Pues por lo que yo entiendo, ella es la pieza clave en este mundo que tú creaste por accidente- explicó –Si quieres que tu otra vida regrese, deberás de hacerla recordar.

-¿Qué?

-Deberás de traer los recuerdos inconscientes de la antigua Amy a esta nueva antes de que tú pierdas los tuyos.

* * *

**Amo las dimensiones paralelas ¿ustedes no? Todo se está poniendo más interesante a cada momento XD! ¡Me encanta! Bien como podrán darse cuenta metí a un personaje que nunca había utilizado, Sally, en lo personal no me agrada mucho, pero quise darle un toque diferente a todo por eso la incluí, pero tranquilos, que el Sonamy sigue en pie. Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y sin más que decir, su escritora se despide. Kat fuera.**

**¡Una cosa más! para aquellos que me han pedido mi facebook o les gustaría tener más contacto con esta escritora les comento que abrí una fanpage XD! (me siento narcisista jajaja) y si les interesa pueden ver como rayos funciona todo. Busque el link en mi profile ;) **

**Deberá de encontrar la manera que ella logre recordarlo y a su vida juntos antes de que él empiece a olvidarla para siempre. Capítulo 3: El Chico Nuevo.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	3. El Chico Nuevo

**Me alegro que les haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior XD! Espero realmente que este les guste de la misma manera, sin más que decir, los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 3: El Chico Nuevo

No había tiempo que perder, tenía que arreglar lo que había hecho y estaría solo para conseguirlo. No estaba seguro de cómo le haría entender a ella que ella no era quien creía que era, sino que era otra. Pensarlo le hacía doler la cabeza, pero estaba seguro que cuando ella lo viera y se tomara el tiempo para escucharlo las cosas cambiarían; hasta entonces debería de estar tan cerca de ella para conseguirlo, y sólo había una forma para lograrlo.

-¿Entonces dice que ese hombre con forma de huevo parece tener como objetivo poner un tipo de base en este lugar?

-Así es- respondió con una sonrisa el erizo azul.

-¿Y que la única manera de detenerlo y evitar que lastime a alguno de mis estudiantes en una misión en cubierto?

-¡Exacto!- exclamó con felicidad el erizo azul –Necesitaré de su cooperación para poder ser admitido y realizar esta investigación, y así, ver que nada fuera de lo normal suceda aquí.

-Bien… si es por el bienestar de mis estudiantes- habló el director –Bienvenido al Instituto _Emerld,_ Señor Sonic The Hedgehog.

-No se preocupe por nada, yo me encargaré de arreglarlo todo.

Bajo una mentira blanca había conseguido la manera de entrar a ese lugar, y ahora tendría una excusa para estar cerca de Amy sin verse como un psicópata acosador o algo por el estilo.

Le dieron su uniforme que consistía en un saco y pantalón negro, una camisa de botones y una corbata roja de muy mal gusto, sintiéndose como reo en una prisión. Sonic suspiró derrotado, pues su anhelada libertada estaría privada hasta que lograra deshacer aquel deseo. Sin más que hacer caminó por los corredores de una de las más prestigiosas y caras escuelas de todo el país. Observó con disimulo a sus alrededores para ver los ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz del sol y daban una perfecta vista al jardín de árboles con formas geométricas y césped meticulosamente corto. A lo largo del corredor habían casilleros y un sin número de puertas de maderas cerradas. Sus pisadas hacían eco en los vacíos pasillos mientras desorientando esperaba encontrar el salón de clases que le correspondían. Sonic de nuevo vio aquella hoja de papel para buscar la clase con el rotulo "3-B" que según dijo el director, sería la adecuada por su edad. Suspiró con pesadez para estrujar el pedazo de papel de su mano, pues no le interesaba en qué salón terminaría, él sólo quería estar cerca de Amy.

Siguió su rumbo cuando un ruido estruendoso lo hizo detenerse. El timbre.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, para que los estudiantes albergados en aquellas clases salieran, y los pasillos se llenaran de sonidos y murmullos. Como un ejercito de robots idénticos, vio a los estudiantes con uniformes iguales caminar a su par. "_Esto es peor que batallar contra_ _Eggman_" pensó con desagrado, pues eso de ir a la escuela no era lo suyo.

-¡Hey, Amy!- escuchó un grito que sobresalió entro todo aquel ruido –No olvides la tarea de algebra.

Con un rápido movimiento de cabeza intentó identificar el sonido, y no tardó mucho antes de verla, con lo que asumió era una amiga. –Amy…- musitó Sonic con una sonrisa que se formaba inconscientemente. Su largo cabello se onduló con el viento y aquellos ojos verde esmeralda parecieron verlo por un instante, deteniéndose en el tiempo, un segundo que pareció eterno, y de nuevo, su vista se desvió de su mirar para seguir su rumbo. En un segundo, pudo admirarla de una manera exquisita, como se admira a una obra de arte.

-¡Muévete!- un grito seguido de un empujón lo hicieron despertar.

Un halcón de plumaje verde se alejó en una patineta abriéndose pasó bruscamente entre los estudiante. Sonic frunció el ceño en señal de molestia, la cual no duró mucho al recordar lo que hacía ahí. Buscó de nuevo con la mirada a la eriza rosa, quien parecía haber desaparecido entre la multitud. "¡_Demonios_!" pensó para tomar carrera y empezar una búsqueda desenfrenada por la eriza del color de los cerezos.

-Amy, ¿dónde demonios te has metido?- susurró para sí, mientras seguía su camino hasta que un grito lo hizo detenerse. Sonic conocía ese grito. Volteó su cabeza en busca de la ubicación, y en los jardines la vio yacer en suelo, y de nuevo aquel halcón verde aparecía frente a sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué demonios sucede contigo Jet?!- exclamó la eriza rosa mientras recogía sus cosas que yacían regadas sobre el césped.

-¡Quítate si no quieres salir lastimada Rose!- amenazó.

-¡Eres un desconsiderado!- dijo molesta -¡Yo…

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó intimidante para tomar con brusquedad su mentón.

-¡SUELTALA!- un gritó silencio todo el campus.

Todos los estudiantes voltearon a ver al erizo azul que corría hacia Jet, quien lo vio con intriga. El halcón soltó a la eriza con un rápido movimiento para que una media sonrisa adornara su rostro.

-¿Y quién se supone que eres?- cuestionó burlesco.

-Soy el que se encargara de ponerte en tu lugar si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima a Amy- amenazó Sonic para llegar hasta ella y voltearla a ver -¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con suavidad.

-Eh… sí- respondió ella por lo bajo.

-¡Yo te enseñaré…

-¡Jet the Hawk!- un gritó acalló la amenaza -¡Preséntense a mi oficina inmediatamente!- habló el director de bigote blanco –Usar patinetas en horas de clases esta terminantemente prohibido.

El halcón le dio una mirada fría al erizo, y sin decir nada, tomar aquella patineta del suelo y de mala gana dirigirse hacia donde el director yacía. El estruendoso timbre sonó de nuevo, dando a señal que el corto receso había terminado y que hora de entrar nuevamente al aula.

Los estudiantes empezaron a entrar y poco a poco los jardines a vaciarse, excepto por ellos dos. Amy recogió sus cosas a prisa para colocarlas de nuevo en su mochila y así ponerse de pie.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó de nuevo el erizo azul.

-Sí, gracias- respondió cortante –Debo irme- dijo sin más para empezar a caminar.

-¡Wow!, ¡Espera!- dijo para seguirle –Este… mi nombre es…

-Sé quien eres- respondió secamente sin verle –Sonic The Hedgehog.

-¡¿Me recuerdas?!- preguntó con una emoción imposible de ocultar.

-Siempre sales en las noticias- aclaró sin detener su marcha –Peleando con el Dr. Robotnik- completó.

-Oh… eso…- dijo con cierta decepción.

-Sí, ahora vete por favor- indicó para verlo al fin –No tengo interés de relacionarme contigo o entablar una amistad contigo.

-¿Eh?- exclamó confundido –Wow, wow, wow ¿Qué he hecho yo para que me trates así?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Esa sin duda no era su dulce Amy, esta Amy parecía ser una eriza mucho más seria y tosca.

Amy detuvo su marcha para voltear a verlo y una mirada tan fría como el hielo lo hizo estremecer. Sonic sintió que en cualquier momento sacaría su _Piko Piko Hammer_ y le daría la paliza de su vida.

-…Nada- respondió al fin –Pero no quiero verte- completó por último y así seguir su camino.

Se quedó en su lugar anonadado por lo que acaba de presenciar. Realmente ella se miraba muy molesta con él; no entendía realmente el por qué, hasta que la pelea que había tenido con ella antes de que todo eso pasara vino a su mente. ¿Sería posible que esta Amy recordara de alguna manera la discusión que habían tenido?, ¿sería posible que por eso estuviera molesta? De ser lo que había dicho Tikal cierto, muy profundo ella aún lo recordaba, recordaba quien era él y su otra vida juntos. Si Sonic podía invocar aquellos sentimientos desagradables en ella, bien podría atraer aquellos que alguna vez le profeso con tanta devoción.

-… No te preocupes Amy, te traeré de regreso- se dijo mientras la miraba perderse en los pasillos.

0-0-0-0-0

Aquel molesto sonido rezumbó por cada rincón del prestigioso colegio, y una expresión de exasperación vino a él. Parado enfrente de aquellos portones negros de hierro forjado, el erizo azul vio de nuevo aquella prisión disfrazada de instituto educacional. Luego de su breve encuentro con Amy el día anterior, no la había visto más, pues no había tenido más remedio que ir a su salón asignado; pronto descubriría que Amy estaba en un grado diferente al de él y que no compartían ninguna clase juntos, a excepción de educación física, que segundo y tercer año llevaban en el mismo período.

Sonic suspiró pesadamente, y desganado entró de nuevo al campus escolar. No tenía ánimos de estar ahí, pero era un nuevo día para intentar arreglar lo que había hecho mal y retornar a su vida normal. Sonic se detuvo antes de poner un pie dentro del lugar para ver el edificio de cuatro pisos, el cual se miraba imponente; los estudiantes empezaron a entrar y poco a poco todo el campus se vacío, a excepción por aquel estudiante que parecía rehusarse a entrar a las instalaciones educativas.

-Bien…- dijo con un suspiro sin ánimos, dando así el primer paso para entrar cuando unos pasos a la distancia llamando su atención. Sonic logro ver en la lejanía a un rostro familiar, la razón por la cual se obligaba a ir a clases. Amy había llegado tarde.

La eriza rosa paró enfrente de los portones negros que para esa hora yacían cerrados. Su respiración yacía agitada por la carrera que había hecho en un intento para llegar a tiempo. Amy se acercó a las rejas para colocar ambas manos en los barrotes y sacudirlos suavemente -Demonios…- masculló con angustia. –No puede pasarme esto… no hoy.

-Veo que te levantaste tarde- Amy escuchó decir para buscar la mirada al dueño de aquella voz, y ver al erizo azul sentado en la parte superior del muro de su escuela, frunciendo el ceño al reconocerlo.

-Hmph- exclamó molesta –Me desvele estudiando para una prueba…- explicó frustrada. –De hoy- completó con un suspiro para dar media vuelta con el propósito de regresar sobre sus pasos.

-¿Quieres entrar?- preguntó el erizo azul con una sonrisa.

-Vine tarde, no es permitido- respondió deteniendo su marcha sin verlo en ningún momento.

-Oh bueno, pensé que tú prueba era importante- dijo para ponerse en pie estirando sus brazos para sacudir la pereza. –Supongo que me equivoque.

La eriza apretó sus puños con fuerza y con un suspiro pesado se volteó para verlo de nuevo. Una sonrisa victoriosa se esbozó en el rostro del erizo azul.

-Quiero entrar…- susurró –Puedes… mmm… ¿Hacer algo?- preguntó casi inaudible.

Sonic saltó del muro para caer frente a ella asustándola un poco. El erizo azul estiró su mano para sonreírle confiado –Toma mi mano- dijo con seguridad. La eriza lo vio desconfiada, sin hacer lo que él le pedía -¿Deseas dar la prueba?-le recordó . Amy suspiró derrotada y con cierta duda estiró su mano lentamente hasta que sus dedos rozaron la palma de la mano del erizo. Sonic la tomó de la muñeca para halarla hacia él con suavidad y así abrazarla por la cintura.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- exclamó ella con sonroje.

-Vamos a entrar- sonrió el erizo saltando hacia lo más alto de la pared, parando en el bordillo y luego caer del otro lado en los jardines de campus, entrando así a la escuela.

Amy se soltó de él con brusquedad alejándose tanto como pudo una vez tocó el suelo. -¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- le reclamó con sonroje.

-Perdona, olvide utilizar mis poderes telequineticos para hacerte flotar por el aire- dijo sarcástico –¿Cómo esperabas que lograra entrarte?

-Pues… pues…- balbuceo con sus mejillas sonrojadas -¡Pudiste abrir el portón!- gritó molesta.

-No tengo las llaves- habló el erizo azul sin interés.

-Eres… eres…

-¿No tienes una prueba que dar?- le preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó para que aquella expresión de molesta se borrara al instante -¡Lo había olvidado!

-Bien, será mejor que entremos entonces- habló Sonic para ver el edificio nuevamente –Sígueme.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó desconfianza –No te necesito, sé como…

-Ya entraron todos a clases- le interrumpió para verla –Si llegas sólo así a los pasillos y te ve algún profesor tendrás problemas. –le recordó.

-… Ya lo sabía- mintió para desviar la mirada.

-Entonces, vamos Amy- le sonrió.

Ella lo vio con detenimiento y por un momento se quedó en silencio, perpleja. Sonic la vio algo extrañado por aquella expresión extraña que la eriza ahora tenía, parecía como si hubiese dicho algo malo por su extraña reacción.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el erizo azul.

-Eh… sí…- respondió para poner una mano sobre la cabeza –Es sólo que… nada.- dijo sin más –Andando- ordenó la eriza rosa para empezar a caminar y adelantársele.

-¡Espera!- alzó la voz para tomarla del brazo obligándola a parar -¡¿Recordaste algo?!

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?- preguntó molesta al sentir su agarre -¡Ahora suéltame!- ordenó la eriza rosa, quien se soltó con brusquedad para sonrojarse nuevamente -¡No vuelvas a tocarme!

-Es… lo siento- se disculpó Sonic con decepción –Vamos.

Caminaron en silencio de regreso a la escuela, y mientras andaban, Sonic intentaba descifrar en su mente qué era lo que había pasado con Amy, cómo había terminando estudiando en un lugar como ese, pero el recuerdo de cómo se habían conocido se había borrado de su mente gracias a esa nueva realidad, por consiguiente no sabía en que momento la historia se había torcido. Sonic suspiró pesadamente para verla de reojo, ella también se miraba muy pensativa, pero su expresión le daba a entender que fuera lo que fuera que en su mente se encontraba, era algo que la estaba molestando. Su Amy adoraba que él la sostuviera entre sus brazos o tomara de su mano, esta Amy no deseaba ni que sus dedos rozara ni uno sólo de sus cabellos; eso lo hizo percatarse en su cabello nuevamente, de largo hasta la cintura y amarrado con un listo rojo brillante; Amy aún tenía su flequillo como siempre y un par de mechones cortos sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro.

-Es extraño verte con el cabello tan largo- musitó con una sonrisa sin pensar.

-¿Qué?- dijo para voltearlo ver confundida por sus palabras.

-¡Es decir!, te ves como el tipo de chica que anda con su cabello corto, je je- rió nervioso.

-Hmph, odio el cabello corto- dijo cortante –Después de lo que hizo el Dr. Robotnik nunca más tuve el cabello corto, yo…

-¿Eggman?- preguntó -¿De qué hablas?

-El Dr. Robotnik colocó una bomba hace tres años atrás en el centro de la ciudad, y se produjo un gran incendio debido a eso- recordó –Yo quede atrapada en medio del incendio.

-Incendio…- repitió en un intento por recordar lo que ella decía.

-Mi cabello se quemó debido al incendio, de no haber sido por los bomberos, yo y otras ciento tres personas hubiéramos muerto o terminando con heridas peores- recordó pensativa –Después de eso, nunca más lo tuve corto otra vez- explicó –La verdad no creo que se mire bien y… espera, ¿Por qué demonios te cuento esto?- dijo molesta.

-Bueno, tal vez te empiezo a agradar más- sonrió divertido.

-Hmph- exclamó molesta. –Eso no pasará

-¿Dime por qué te desagrado tanto?- preguntó el erizo azul para verla molesto.

Estaba cansado de ser tratado como basura por parte de ella; debía de existir una buena razón para que ella estuviera tan afanada de no tener ningún tipo de contacto con él, y él quería saber cuál era. Amy detuvo su marcha y aquella expresión molesta se desvaneció de su rostro, dejándola con una mirada estoica.

-Es porque…- musitó -…No valoras nada de lo que hago Sonic- completó.

-¿Eh?- exclamó sorprendido, parando su marcha. Sonic volteó a ver a la eriza, quien parecía estar en un tipo de estado hipnótico, pues sus ojos parecían estar vacíos. Se acercó a ella para observarla con cuidado y pasar una mano frente a sus rostro, a lo cual no pareció reaccionar. Algo extraño estaba pasando. -¿Am…

-Se acabó- musitó apenas audible.

-¿Qué?- exclamó sorprendido -De qué habl… ¿Amy?

Aquella mirada vacía permanecía en la eriza rosa; aún no entendía de qué hablaba, hasta que un recuerdo cruzó por su mente _"¡No valoras nada de lo que hago!"_ eso era algo que su Amy le había reclamo. ¿Sería posible que quien estuviera hablándole en ese momento no fuera la Amy de esa realidad sino _su_ Amy?

-¡Amy, por favor!- dijo con angustia para sujetarla de los hombros -¡Necesito que..

-¿Eh?, ¡Te he dicho que no me toques!- despertó -¡Déjame en paz!- ordenó para soltarse de él.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!- exclamó molesto -¡Te necesito!

-¿Uh?- exclamó confundida.

-¡Tú no lo recuerdas pero tú y yo somos amigos!- le dijo –Yo siempre he acudido a tu rescate, siempre…

-¿Rescate?- interrumpió –La única vez que te necesite tú no estuviste- reclamó molesta.

-… ¿Qué?

-Cuando el Dr. Robotnik colocó aquella bomba, tú no estuviste- explicó –Ese científico loco casi destruyó toda mi ciudad debido a su invento y jamás apareciste- reclamó –Mis padres tuvieron que mudarse luego de eso. Lo perdimos todo en el ataque.

-¿Padres? "_Amy es huérfana, lo es desde que nos conocimos, desde que.."_ ¡Aggh!- exclamó de dolor. Un intensó dolor de cabeza lo invadió repentinamente obligándolo a apoyarse sobre los casilleros para no caer al suelo.

_-¡Eggman puso una bomba en una de las ciudades cercanas Sonic!_

-_¡No hay tiempo Tails!, La familia Accord está siendo atacada también. Iremos por ellos primero, la familia real es prioridad._

Un recuerdo vino a él, tal y como Tikal se lo había dicho, la nueva realidad empezaba a sobreponerse sobre sus recuerdos antiguos.

-…Por eso no nos conocimos- musitó según se reponía de su intensa jaqueca –Yo escogí la ciudad en la otra realidad- dijo para sí.

-Hmph- exclamó Amy con enfado –Tú y yo no somos amigos, nunca seremos amigos, y está pequeña excursión no ha sido algo más que una experiencia para probarme que mi intuición está en lo correcto- habló la eriza rosa con desdén –Eres un erizo problemático y loco que no vale mi tiempo- concluyó para seguir su camino adelantándose.

-Espera, Amy…

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi Sonic the Hedgehog- amenazó deteniendo su marcha –Vuelves a dirigirme la palabras y me encargaré personalmente que te expulsen de esta escuela.

* * *

**¿Amy realmente cumplirá su promesa?, ¿Qué hará Sonic para poder recuperar a Amy?, ¡¿Saldrán titanes come gente en esta fic?! XD! Bien, en lo personal cada vez me enamoro más de esta fic. Es un mundo alternativo dentro del mundo de Sonic, eso hace lo mejor de ambos mundos, y cien por ciento sonamy con un POV de Sonic (Razón por la cual no saben sobre los pensamientos de ningún otro personaje) Bien, aún hay más sorpresa en este pequeño fic, y sin más que agregar, su escritora se despide. Kat fuera.**

**Una nueva historia se está rescribiendo sobre los pedazos rotos de otra. Es hora de conocer un lado oculto que ninguno de los dos había mostrado antes. Capítulo 4: Rewrite. **

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	4. Rewrite

**Lamento la tardanza, verán me enferme así mega horrible que no pude ni ver mi compu, así que tuve que posponer un poco este capítulo. Bien, antes de empezar me gustaría hacer un par de correcciones y aclaraciones:**

_ShadowRoseWolf_ **gracias por tus observaciones; efectivamente, creo que todos conocemos el origen de cómo se conocen Sonic y Amy, que es cuando es secuestrada por Metal Sonic, etc, etc, etc, sin embargo, por motivos del rumbo de mi fiction tuve que cambiar ese escenario y poner uno nuevo.**

**El apellido de Sally es Acorn, no le había prestado mucha atención a eso y lo escribí mal -.-u**

**Bien, sin más aclaraciones, los dejo con el capítulo 4: Rescribiendo, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Rewrite

Yacía recostado sobre aquel incomodo sillón, mientras con una mano jugaba con una pequeña pelota que tiraba al aire para atraparla al caer, mientras contaba su historia al único ser tan loco como él como para oírla.

-Así que las cosas no resultaron bien- dijo Tikal con tristeza.

-No…- respondió sin quitar sus ojos de aquella pelota roja que seguía lanzando al aire. –Creo que ahora me odia más que antes.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Sonic?

-No lo sé- respondió para dejar su juego y reincorporarse –Ya entiendo qué es lo que pasó, o eso creo.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la equidna curiosa.

-No conocí a Amy en esta realidad porque decidí salvar a la familia real en vez de aquella pequeña ciudad- explicó -Por eso es que conozco a Sally y no a Amy.

-Entiendo…- asintió Tikal pensativa -Y en tú realidad ¿Qué es de Sally?

-Yo…- calló Sonic por un momento pensativo, pero hasta donde sus recuerdos de esa realidad concernían, él no sabía de la existencia de ninguna Sally Acorn –No lo sé, no lo recuerdo- respondió al fin.

-Eso es malo- habló Tikal preocupada. -¿Qué más recuerdas de esta vida?

-Fragmentos de recuerdos me llegan todos los días, haciéndome olvidar las cosas importantes.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Mi amistad con Knuckles, mis aventuras en el espacio con Shadow, la navidad con todos mis amigos- sonrió con cierta tristeza –Sé que fueron reales, pero ahora… no recuerdo casi nada de eso.

-El tiempo se terminara pronto- advirtió la equidna.

-Lo sé…- respondió sin ánimos. Sonic sabía que era cuestión de días antes de que esta nueva realidad lo absorbiera por completo y toda su antigua vida fuese olvidada para siempre.

-¿Es tan mala está realidad acaso?- preguntó Tikal inocente sacándolo de sus pensamientos -¿Sería tan malo si te quedarás aquí?

Sonic la vio por un momento en silencio; si no lograba hacer entrar a Amy en razón esta sería su nueva vida. Una vida sin Amy Rose.

-Lo es…- respondió por lo bajo –Mis amigos no son mis amigos, tengo una novia que desconozco y sé que la lastimo al hablar de Amy, y Amy… rayos… es sólo que, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella.

-Para desear lo que deseaste me parece que te lo imaginaste varias veces.

-¡Estaba molesto!- gritó enojado.

-Y tus emociones alteradas tuvieron estas consecuencias- indicó en forma de regaño -Nada pasa por casualidad, y algo me dice que esto es una lección para ti.

-Si es así, creo que estoy fallando- dijo en un suspiro

-Yo creo que vas muy bien- sonrió la equidna. –Pero aún tienes mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Lo sé…

-A mi punto de vista no bastará sólo con traer los recuerdos de la antigua Amy.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Para serte sincera, creo que Amy está suprimiendo sus propios recuerdos, Sonic- explicó –Según lo que mencionaste sobre el reclamo que te hizo sin fundamentos en la escuela, me parece que ella sí te recuerda de alguna manera.

-"_ No valoras nada de lo que hago Sonic_"- recordó las palabras de la eriza rosa.

-Yo creo que Amy está muy dolida por la pelea que tuvieron antes de que todo esto pasara, y es posible que desee un nuevo comienzo, uno en donde aquel dolor que pudo sentir antes de que todo esto ocurriera no la atormente nuevamente… y sólo se lograría sin en su vida tu no estuvieras presente.

Se quedó atónito, ¿realmente Amy estaba tan molesta con él? Sonic se estaba matando para lograr regresar todo a la normalidad y ella estaba haciendo lo imposible para que no pasara por un tonto y estúpido capricho infantil.

-Quieres decir que… ¿Amy desea este mundo?

-No he dicho eso, digo que Amy está suprimiendo sus recuerdos dolorosos, esos recuerdos dolorosos te incluyen exclusivamente a ti. – respondió la sacerdotisa –Ella no sabe todo lo que ha pasado a tus amigos debido a esa decisión, sólo quiere dejar de sufrir por ti Sonic, o al menos eso creo.

-¡¿Y cómo le hago ver las consecuencias de eso?!

-No lo sé- respondió Tikal –Pero parece que al estar cerca de ella hay lapsos en donde la antigua Amy sale a la luz, deberás de usar eso a tu favor si quieres cambiar las cosas.

-Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- habló desanimado.

-Lamento que no sean las noticias que quisieras oír.

-Está bien, al menos tengo un indicio de hacia donde ir… Gracias- le sonrió agradecido.

-Bien, ¿Te quedarás a dormir de nuevo aquí?- preguntó Tikal para ponerse en pie.

-No, hoy creo que buscaré otro lado.

-Tails y Sally te buscan ¿Lo sabes verdad?

-Diles que estoy bien- dijo el erizo sin interés para ponerse en pie –Que estoy ocupado en otras cosas.

-Muy bien- asintió la equidna.

Sonic le sonrió con cordialidad para caminar a la puerta con el propósito de salir de aquella vieja casa, no quería encontrarse con Sally o Tails, tenía miedo que lo hicieran perder su valioso tiempo con discusiones absurdas o bien, que le trajeran más recuerdos que lo hicieran olvidar su pasado. Sonic se detuvo en la puerta un momento, para voltear a ver a la equidna quien aún se mantenía en medio de la sala con una sonrisa.

-Si logró hacer que Amy se recuerde de mi… ¿Todo regresará a la normalidad?

Tikal permaneció en silencio para desviar su mirada, con una respuesta en sus labios que parecía temerosa en decir. Un silencio sepulcral se mantuvo entre ambos, y la ansiedad de una respuesta que él necesitaba escuchar aumentaba según como las agujas del reloj caminaban.

-¿Quieres una mentira o una verdad?- habló al fin Tikal con una triste sonrisa.

-…Miénteme- respondió el erizo con su mirada en penumbra.

-Todo regresará a la normalidad Sonic, y todo esto quedará atrás como un extraño sueño.

Sonic le esbozó una sonrisa forzada y sin más que decir abrió la puerta para salir por la misma sin ver hacia atrás.

0-0-0-0-0

El rechinido del metal oxidado inundaba el ambiente mientras los vientos helados de aquella noche acurrucaban en su seno a las hojas sueltas de los árboles que se atravesaban en su paso. Con la punta de su pie se mecía suavemente en aquel columpio olvidado a la mitad de un parque de juegos abandonado. Absortó en sus pensamientos mantenía su vista fija en el suelo, pensativo. Luego de haber salido de la casa de Tikal, Sonic había caminado sin rumbo durante varias horas antes de caer en un parque de juegos sin niños debido a las altas horas de la noche.

Sonic no estaba seguro de cómo regresaría las cosas al modo de cómo eran antes, no estaba seguro si quiera si mañana aún tendría los recuerdos que lo obligaban a seguir luchando por unir la pieza que hacía falta en su vida.

-¡Basta Jet!- se escuchó un grito en la silenciosa noche.

-¿Eh?- exclamó ante el sonido.

Sonic buscó con la mirada el lugar de donde provenían aquella voz, y así distinguir a la eriza rosa discutiendo con aquel halcón verde de la escuela en las afueras del parque. Frunció el ceño al instante para ponerse en pie al acto y dirigirse hacia el lugar de la discusión.

-Rose, realmente eres todo un problema- dijo amenazante para tomar su brazo con rudeza –Y el castigo que recibí por culpa tuya, no fue gracia.

-Te he dicho que…

-¡Hey tú!- un grito interrumpió el argumento de la eriza –No la toques –amenazó el erizo azul.

-¿Uh?- exclamó el halcón verde para voltearse y reconocer al erizo azul que había defendido a Amy en el campus de la escuela el día de su castigo. Una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro –Oh, sí… el erizo azul que se encargaría de ponerme en mi lugar ¿no?- dijo Jet para soltarla y voltearse por completo para verlo de pies a cabeza con desdén.

-¡¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?!- preguntó molesta la eriza rosa -¡¿Acaso me sigues o algo así?!

-¿Uh?- exclamó Jet al notar la reacción de la eriza.

-Hmph, vengo a ayudarte- respondió Sonic molesto por su actitud.

-No necesito tu ayuda, estoy perfectamente bien sin que te metas en mi vida ¡Vete de una vez!

Una sonora carcajada inundó las calles silenciosas y oscuras de la ciudad, llamando la atención de ambos erizos acallando su discusión; el halcón reía hilarante al punto de que un par de lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos.

Sonic no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso, de pasar a ser un brabucón ahora se le veía muy divertido por la incomoda situación. Vio de nuevo a la eriza, quien se miraba igual de confundida que él, por su extraña reacción.

-Es… lo siento- dijo Jet mientras intentaba recuperar el aire –Es sólo que esto es tan divertido- rió de nuevo –Tú vienes a su rescate y ella simplemente te manda a volar.

-Hmph, no necesito de ese erizo para ponerte en tu lugar- dijo Amy molesta para ver al halcón desafiante -¡No necesito de nadie para cuidarme!

-¡No pienso dejarte aquí sola con él!- rebatió Sonic.

-¡Pues yo no necesito que…

-Wow, wow, wow, tranquila Rose- calmó Jet –Yo digo que dejemos que este intento de héroe se quede ¿tú no?

-¿Eh?- exclamó Amy con confusión.

-Sí- asintió Jet con la cabeza –Verás, yo tengo una pregunta para él- dijo el halcón para caminar detrás de la eriza y colocar ambas manos sobre sus hombros -¿Por qué ella te es tan importante?- preguntó malicioso -¿Es acaso tu novia o algo así?

-¡Por supuesto que no lo soy!- gritó Amy para intentar voltearse, pero el agarre de Jet la detuvo.

-¡A callar!- gritó para colocar su antebrazo sobre su garganta y presionar con fuerza, cortando su respiración.

-¡Amy!- gritó el erizo azul, provocando que Jet colocará más presión sobre el cuello de la eriza, quien luchaba por soltarse.

-¡Responde!- ordenó el halcón -¡¿Por qué te importa esta eriza?!

-¡Está bien, está bien!- gritó, provocando que Jet aligerara su agarre.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó con una sonrisa el halcón.

-Es porque…- calló pensando en cómo explicar la importancia de la eriza en todo ese mundo sin sonar como un completo lunático –Es porque sin ella, mi mundo no tiene sentido…- respondió para verla a los ojos con nostalgia, aquellos ojos que ya no lo miraban con amor sino con indiferencia –Realmente te extraño Amy…

Jet soltó a la eriza para que ella empezara a toser con fuerza y callera de rodillas al suelo, llenando sus pulmones de aire.

-De acuerdo- sonrió el halcón –La dejaré en paz- dijo con tranquilidad –Pero…- habló para verlo con intensidad –Tú pagarás todo lo que esta eriza prepotente nos ha hecho- amenazó.

-¿Nos?- repitió confundido.

Un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza lo hizo caer con fuerza al suelo, para ver una sonrisa maliciosa por parte del halcón; sentía como si Knuckles lo hubiese atacado por detrás con toda su ira, pues no podía ponerse en pie.

-¡Jet detente!- escuchó a Amy rogarle.

-¿Qué me detenga dices?- respondió sarcástico el halcón –¡Claro!, hey Storm- llamó para que un gran albatros caminara hacia él –Rose quiere que dejemos al erizo- dijo divertido –Entonces ella terminara de recibir el castigo de él.

El gran albatros sonrió con malicia para ver a la eriza rosa que aún yacía de rodillas en el suelo. La mirada de Amy se llenó de terror al ver al gigantesco albatros caminar con pesadez hacia ella.

-No…- habló apenas audible el erizo azul, para con esfuerzo ponerse en pie, algo aturdido por el golpe aún. –Si yo… si yo recibo el castigo…- habló aletargado -¿La dejarás en paz?

-Tsk- sonrió Jet –Claro, no la volveremos a molestar, sólo sí, recibes todo el castigo sin poner resistencia.

-Bien…- asintió Sonic.

Luego aquella frase lo único que vio venir fue un golpe tras otro de parte de aquella gigantesca ave sin descanso alguno, mientras la mirada de impotencia y horror de Amy se mantenían fija en la paliza que él recibía sin intentar defenderse. Sonic no estuvo seguro cuánto tiempo duro antes de que el albatros o Jet se cansaran de jugar con él, pues otro golpe en la cabeza lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

0-0-0-0-0

Aquel aroma a rosas se impregnó en su nariz y entreabrió sus ojos para ver un par de cortinas rosas ondearse en el viento. Su vista empezó a enfocarse lentamente hasta que una silueta empezó a esclarecerse frente a él.

-Amy…- susurró para ver a la eriza mover unas cosas a su par.

-No te muevas, o tus heridas se abrirán.

Sonrió con alegría, y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de golpe para rodearla en sus brazos con fuerza; había terminado, todo había acabado, su Amy estaba de regreso a su lado como siempre lo había estado. Todo había regresado a la normalidad, o eso pensó hasta que vio su reflejo en un espejo colgado en la habitación y vio su rostro con varias heridas y recordó aquella pelea con el albatros. Como si hubiese permanecido dormido, el dolor despertó de repente, obligándolo a soltar a la eriza y así caer de nuevo sobre aquel suave colchón adolorido.

-¡No te muevas por favor!- suplicó la eriza para tomar una bolsa de hielo y colocarla sobre su frente.

-Mi cabeza…- se quejó para tomar con su mano aquella bolsa y aplicar presión sobre su cabeza.

-Si dejarás de moverte como te dije no estarías así- regañó la eriza.

Sonic observó de nuevo a Amy y notó su larga cabellera, que ahora yacía suelta; aún seguía en esa realidad. Suspiró derrotado para cerrar sus ojos con pesadez, todo su cuerpo le dolía y el cansancio lo acechaba.

-… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- escuchó preguntar.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó para abrir sus ojos somnoliento.

-¡¿Por qué dejaste que el brabucón de Jet te hiciera esto?!- aclaró.

Sonic vio fijamente a la eriza rosa. En su rostro de preocupación y molestia notó unas lágrimas que sobresalían de sus ojos. Sonrió con sutileza y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla para verla con ternura, esa era la Amy que él recordaba.

-Sigues siendo la misma Amy…- respondió Sonic exhausto.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Amy con sonroje para alejarse de su tacto –T-Te he dicho que no hagas eso- tartamudeó nerviosa.

-Lo olvide, no te gusta que te toque- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Respóndeme…- insistió -¿Por qué dejaste que Jet te hiciera eso?

-Porque…- musitó para empezar a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente –Jamás permitiré que te hagan algo malo Amy… eres el ser más importante para mi- completó para caer dormido.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para notar que yacía en una habitación desconocida. Sonic se levantó para verse cubierto en unas sabanas rosas, un poco confundido por el lugar hasta que vio una fotografía en un mueble al fondo de la habitación, era Amy.

-Estoy en la habitación de Amy- recordó con una pequeña jaqueca –Claro, de alguna manera termine aquí, luego de la pelea- se dijo a sí mismo -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?

-_Sí mamá, no te preocupes_…- escuchó de afuera de la habitación.

-Parce que Amy que habla por teléfono- se dijo para sí y sentir la luz del sol colarse por las cortinas, iluminando la habitación –Parece que pase aquí la noche.

Sonic se levantó de aquella cama y empezó a inspeccionar aquella recamara, la cual tenía parecido a la habitación de su Amy. Había diferentes muebles con ropa y accesorios de chica. Observó varias fotografías de ella con amigos o sus padres, haciéndolo sonreír, pues en todas se miraba ella muy feliz -Parece que a ti no te fue tan mal en esta vida- dijo mientras recorría la habitación sin prestar mucha atención, ocasionando que se tropezara con un pequeño escritorio de madera, tirando varias cosas al suelo alarmándose por el ruido. –¡Demonios!- dijo para ponerse en una rodilla al suelo y recoger las cosas del suelo, cuando algo llamó su atención, un cuaderno que había caído boca abajo abriéndose con el título "Diario" grabado en el lomo. Sonic tomó el diario rosa para verlo con asombro y curiosidad. El erizo vio de reojo sobre su hombro y aún podía escuchar a Amy hablar por teléfono a la distancia. Con precaución le dio la vuelta y ojeo las hojas intrigado; no sabía que buscaba exactamente, hasta que vio algo escrito que llamó su atención.

-…_me encontré con el famoso Sonic the Hedgehog camino a la escuela el día de hoy, me asuste mucho cuando empezó a hablar cosas raras, como si fuéramos conocidos… _- leyó para avanzar un poco más hasta que encontró algo que sí llamó su atención –_Me ayudó a entrar a la escuela para poder dar mi importante prueba, y a pesar de saber que estaba mal, fue tan… ¡Increíble!, sentir tanta adrenalina estando a su lado fue algo maravilloso :D Sin embargo, hubo algo extraño cuando estábamos del otro lado, él dijo algo y cuando lo hizo, por un momento fue como si… mmm… como si un recuerdo a su lado hubiera de repente venido a mi mente… como algo que él y yo hubiéramos vivido antes, un Deja Vu tal vez._

_-_¡Lo sabía!- dijo con una sonrisa para dar vuelta a la página.

-_Aún así, hay algo extraño con él, algo familiar… algo que me hacer hervir la sangre y me dan tantas ganas, ganas de… de llorar. Me siento tan estúpida por derramar estás lágrimas, pero no puedo evitarlo, siento como si me hubiesen roto el corazón ¿Por qué? :'(_

-Amy…- susurró con tristeza el erizo, para ver las gotas secas sobre el papel, que dejaban un marca perceptible. –Así que… sí lo recuerdas…

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Un gritó a sus espaldas le heló la sangre. Cerró aquel diario a prisa y junto con otro montón de cosas recogió todo para ponerse en pie y colocarlo sobre aquel escritorio de madera blanco.

-Nada, nada- respondió nervioso para darse la vuelta –Se… se cayeron las cosas, lo siento.

-No toques nada- regañó.

-"_No se dio cuenta_" – pensó aliviado. –Lo lamento.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó más calmada -¿Aún te duele?

-No, para nada- respondió con una sonrisa –Estoy acostumbrado.

-Me alegro- sonrió con dulzura –Cuando no te levantaste me preocupe mucho.

-¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

-Este… bueno, sí…- asintió sonrojada –Es que… no podía dejarte ahí- dijo mientras el rojo intenso de sus mejillas se hacía notar –Tú me defendiste… después de todo lo que he hecho, tú has sido tan bueno conmigo y…

De nuevo la abrazó, cortando aquellas palabras y dejando a una Amy muy confundida por el gesto. –Amy….- susurró a su oído –Por favor, perdóname…- dijo a penas audible. La eriza rosa pareció tensarse ante sus palabras, pero no forcejeó para liberarse de su agarre. Sonic sabía que ella no entendería esa disculpa, pero esperaba que su Amy fuera capaz de escucharla.

-Tú… tú sabes algo…- musitó la eriza –Tú sabes algo sobre…

-¿Eh?- exclamó para soltarla y verla a la cara, observando una mirada que parecía esquivar a toda costa la suya.

-Yo no te conozco…- dijo la eriza rosa –Y pesar de eso, yo siempre… siempre sueño contigo.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre sueño con aventuras contigo Sonic- confesó sonrojada –Dónde estamos tu y yo juntos peleando contra el Dr. Robotnick, y hay muchos… es decir, ¡otros!, ¡Otros seres diferentes que no conozco!

-¡¿Tú recuerdas todo eso?!

-¿Recordar?- repitió -¿Por qué sigues repitiendo eso?, ¿Qué soy yo para ti Sonic?, ¿Por qué tengo estos sueños contigo todo el tiempo?

-Es…- calló sin saber si revelarle la verdad o ingeniarse una mentira.

-Es sólo que, no entiendo- habló de nuevo -¿Por qué desde el primer momento en te vi lo único que quise hacer era abrazarte?, ¿Por qué mi corazón se acelera cada vez que me tocas?, ¿Por qué tú disculpa…- calló para verlo directo a los ojos -…se sintió tan real?

-Amy…-musitó -No puedo decirte.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó molesta.

-No entenderías.

-¡Tú eres quien ha estado siguiéndome todo este tiempo y ahora no dices nada!

-¡¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?!- regañó -¡Si hago esto es porque me importas!

-¡¿Por qué te importo?!- debatió ella -¡¿Por el dinero de papá?!

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡¿Tiene que ver con alguna obsesión extraña?!

-No, es sólo que…

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Qué es?!

-Es… es…

-¡Dime!

-¡Es porque me gustas!

* * *

**¿Será cierto? Y si lo es, ¿se enamoró de la Amy de esa realidad o está enamorado de su Amy?, ¿Cómo afectará este giro a esta nueva realidad? Descubran eso y más en el capítulo 5 XD! **

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	5. Too Late

**¡Hola a todos! Quise actualizar ayer, pero debido a que me sacaron de mi casa todo el día y hasta hoy pude terminar con los arreglos del capítulo no pude hasta hoy. Bien, primero que nada, gracias a todos por el apoyo, y por aquellos que se han contactado conmigo por Facebook y que siempre me muestran su apoyo en cada proyecto (Si desean contactarse conmigo en FB en mi Profile está el link de mi fanpage):D Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 5: Demasiado tarde. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Too Late

Sonic pronunció aquellas palabras sin pensar dejándolo tan rígido como una piedra, sin poder volver a emitir sonido alguno.

Amy lo vio con sorpresa, retrocediendo un par de pasos para tomar su distancia anonadada por lo que acaba de oír. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada después de la confesión del erizo; y un silencio incomodo se aposentó entre ambos.

-…Creo que deberías irte- musitó al fin la eriza.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Sonic con asombro

-… Te extrañaran en casa- habló sin poder verlo a los ojos.

-¡¿Es que acaso tú no lo entiendes?!- gritó el erizo azul para tomarla por ambos brazos con fuerza, obligándola a verlo -¡Si tu no estás en mi vida no tengo a un hogar a donde regresar!

-¡Suéltame!- gritó sonrojada intentando liberarse.

-¡Lo que sientes al yo tocarte no es tú imaginación!- exclamó Sonic para acercarla a él, cortando el espacio personal entre ambos -¡Tú sientes algo por mi!

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con fuerza al él decirle esas palabras. Amy desvió la mirada sin poder sostenérsela más y con insistencia intentó librarse de su agarre, pero sus manos parecían no tener intención de soltarla.

-O es acaso que… ¿Tú enserio prefieres esta vida?- preguntó Sonic con tristeza para soltarla con lentitud.

Amy se zafó de sus manos con rapidez para así retroceder de él asustada. Ella no entendía a qué se refería, sus palabras no tenían ningún sentido; y si en algún punto había considerado en tomar enserio al erizo azul, eso había quedado atrás.

-Estás… estás completamente loco- susurró ella por respuesta asustada -¡Vete de una buena vez!- ordenó.

Sonic quedó en silencio ante su mandato, para ver en sus ojos el temor de lo que él decía. Como lo imaginó, ella no estaba lista para escuchar la verdad detrás de sus acciones y era obvio que se resistía en creerle. Su Amy no tenía intenciones de despertar.

Sonic sonrió con tristeza para verla una vez más. Era obvio que ella no tenía intenciones de regresar a su lado, ella había tomado una decisión y por dura que fuese para él de admitir su derrota, debería de respetarla.

-Entiendo- habló con una mirada sumida en tristeza –Supongo que al final siempre tuviste razón…- musitó para empezar a caminar con pesar y así salir de su habitación, dejándola sola en la habitación.

Caminó escaleras abajo para divisar la puerta de salida. Sonic había perdido aquello que pensó que hubiese sido mejor si nunca se hubiese topado en su camino, y ahora entendía que de no haber sido por ella, su vida no sería tan buena como era… o como fue alguna vez. Sonic puso una mano en la perilla para dar un pesado suspiro antes de girarla por completo y abrir la puerta.

-¡Espera!- gritó ella haciéndolo voltearla a ver -¡¿En qué tenía razón?!- preguntó para correr escaleras abajo.

Sonic le sonrió con calidez y quedó en silencio por un segundo para apreciarla una vez más, antes de que la olvidara para siempre.

-Sobre que nunca te valoré Amy- respondió al fin –Yo siempre pensé que nunca me dejarías… que siempre te tendría a mi lado… - confesó con tristeza –Pero no fue así…- habló en un intento de controlar las lágrimas que intentaban colarse por sus ojos –Al final… decidiste irte.- concluyó mientras las gotas saldas rodaban por su mejillas con una sonrisa forzada.

-…¿Decidí?

-Sé que serás muy feliz Amy- dijo para darse media vuelta con rapidez –Adiós.

Cerró aquella puerta tras de sí al salir, para así dejarla sola parada al inicio de las escaleras alfombradas, en las sombras. Amy sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos al verlo pasar por esa puerta ¿Por qué sentía aquel adiós como la más dolorosas de las despedidas?, ¿Por qué sentía que eso no estaba bien?

Amy corrió hacia la salida y así abrió la puerta aprisa para salir descalza a la calle en busca del erizo azul. Sin embargo en las calles no había nadie, él se había marchado para siempre.

-Sonic…

0-0-0-0-0

Se mantenía con su vista fija en aquellos tenis rojos con blanco, sintiendo el viento de la nostalgia soplar con fuerza. Movía los pies de atrás hacia delante de manera casi hipnótica, mientras una que otra lágrima se perdía en el vacío a sus pies.

Los recuerdos de esa realidad eran aplastantes, ahora apenas si recordaba algo de su otra vida ¿Es que acaso alguna vez existió algo como amigos inseparables de aventuras?, ¿Realmente Shadow logró sobrevivir y no murió al explotar el ARK?, ¿Realmente alguna vez compartió con una tal Amy Rose?

-¿Sonic the Hedgehog?- escuchó ser nombrado, pero no por eso se movió del borde de aquel precipicio donde yacía sentado -¿Eres tú no es cierto?

-¿Eh?... Knuckles…- dijo apagado al reconocer al equidna.

-Vaya amigo, te vez como si hubieras venido de un funeral- habló el equidna al ver esos ojos apagados y sin luz.

-Sí… eso creo…

-Mmm… sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Perdí todo lo que alguna vez fue importante para mi, y por mi estúpido deseo, hice que muchos perdieran lo más importante para ellos, sin ellos saberlo…- dijo culpable –Como tú…

-¿Yo?- se apuntó el equidna confundido.

-¿Tú conoces a Rouge the Bat?- preguntó para voltearlo a ver.

-¿A quién?- cuestionó Knuckles para arquear una ceja.

-Era de esperarse…- dijo con un suspiró -Tampoco la recuerdas- habló para ver al cielo con aquella mirada que había perdido todo su brillo.

-Creo que necesitas recostarte un rato o algo así, no estoy seguro como tratar a esto de los locos.

-¡Que no estoy loco!- gritó Sonic molesto para ponerse en pie -¡Tú y yo solíamos ser muy buenos amigos!

-Claro…- dijo Knuckles sarcástico –Ven conmigo… te llevaré a un buen lugar donde hombres de batas blancas podrán ayudarte.

-¡Yo no...- pero calló de golpe, tragándose toda su rabia. Sonic se había cansado de pelear, cansado de repetir una verdad que nunca nadie podría recordar –Olvídalo… - susurró –Ya no importa… Después de todo, al final del día de hoy ya no seré capaz de recordar nada de esa vida… - dijo para ver el sol que poco a poco empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte –De recordarla a ella…

-¿Ella?

-Sí, a Amy…- sonrió con tristeza –La ironía de todo esto, es que entre más trataba de hacerla recordar nuestro buenos momentos juntos, y de su amor incondicional hacia mi, más me daba cuenta de lo mucho que ella siempre me ayudó, de lo fabulosa que era conmigo a pesar de lo mal que podía a veces tratarla… de la oportunidad que perdí por sólo ver las cosas malas. - explicó para que de nuevo esas lágrimas saladas se acumularan en sus ojos –Todo este tiempo estuve enamorado de mi mejor amiga y me di cuenta demasiado tarde, ja… ja… ja… -rió forzadamente mientras las lágrimas empezaban a bañar sus mejillas -¡Y ahora que por fin deseo tenerla desesperadamente a mi lado debo de renunciar a ella!- dijo para caer de rodillas al suelo y dejarse consumir por la histeria y llorar -¡PERDONAME AMY!- gritó al cielo.

-Tran-Tranquilizate…- intentó calmar el equidna alarmado al verlo desmoronarse –Creo que tienes demasiada presión encima.

-Déjame solo Knuckles… - pidió el erizo sin moverse de su lugar –Sólo quiero olvidar todo… quiero olvidarla, y así dejar ir el dolor.

-Quedarte ahí no te hará olvidar nada- indicó el equidna.

-Sí lo hará…- musitó el erizo azul –Una vez el sol se ponga, tampoco te recordaré a ti- sonrió una vez con aquella expresión de tristeza imposible de ocultar. –Ahora déjame solo.

El equidna asintió con tristeza para así dar media vuelta y tal y como el erizo pidió, dejarlo a solas.

Sonic admiró de nuevo el ocaso, sabiendo que todo terminaría pronto, y esa misma noche regresaría al lado de Sally, olvidando aquel amor que ahora lo carcomía desde adentro, sabiendo que la próxima vez que me mirara a Amy, sólo vería a una extraña chica rica que lo miraría con desprecio, obligándolo a desviar su atención e ir a la siguiente misión.

-Te borrare para siempre de mis recuerdos- habló para sí –Pero sé que en mi corazón siempre sentiré que perdí algo…

-¡Sonic!- escuchó alertándolo para voltear a ver a sus espaldas.

-… ¿Amy?- musitó para ponerse en pie y reconocer a la eriza rosa corriendo a su dirección.

-¡Sonic!- gritó ella de nuevo para correr hacia él a toda velocidad.

-¿Pero qué…

Amy corrió a toda velocidad por los verdes pastos de aquella isla que se mantenía suspendida en el aire. Había pasado buscando de manera errática al erizo azul durante todo el día desde que había dejado de su residencia, y luego de horas de búsqueda fallida, el rumor de esa isla y una esmeralda gigante custodiada por un guardián la guió hasta allí.

-¡Por fin te encuentro!- dijo Amy al llegar hacia él, deteniéndose de golpe con su respiración agitada. –He… he buscado por ti… en todos lados- habló con cierta dificultad por la falta de aire.

-Amy, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el erizo desconcertado.

-Bueno… Es sólo que yo… yo…- murmuró para fijar su vista a los ojos verde esmeralda del erizo azul, quien la miraba con confusión –Es sólo que… ¡No quiero perderte!- gritó con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Eh?- exclamó con confusión

-¡No quiero que salgas de mi vida!- exclamó para abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza. -¡Por favor quédate a mi lado!- pidió.

–Pe-Pero tu dijiste…

-¡Tú no entiendes!- habló la eriza para abrazarlo con más fuerza -¡Toda mi vida he sentido que se me arrebató algo! –reveló -¡Todo este tiempo me he sentido tan sola!- dijo mientras lágrimas empezaban a bañar sus mejillas –Siempre sentí que alguien importante en mi vida no estaba… era una sentimiento tan extraño, una nostalgia imposible de sobrellevar Sonic- relató –Y en eso, apareciste en mi vida de manera repentina, y aquel sentimiento que nadie jamás había logrado arrebatarme desapareció…

-Pero… Tú no me querías cerca de ti- le recordó para tomarla por los hombros obligándola a separarse de él –Tú misma me lo dijiste.

-Es porque… cuando te veía sentía mucho enojo y dolor- explicó entre lágrimas la eriza –Pero cuando saliste de mi casa… cuando supe que ya no te vería más…

-Amy…

-¡Me di cuenta que era a ti a quien he estado buscando todo este tiempo!- completó -A pesar de que no logro entenderte, sé en mi corazón que tú eres quien estuve esperando todo estos años.

Sonic vio de reojo al ocaso, y notó que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, y sus memorias de ella empezaban a desaparecer lentamente. El tiempo había terminado.

-Amy- le sonrió para levantar con un dedo su mentón, obligándola a verlo –Se me acabó el tiempo, y es posible que en un par de minutos no sepa quien eres, o porque eres tan importante para mi.

-¿Eh?... ¿De qué hablas?

-La verdad es, que yo vengo de una realidad en donde tú y yo estamos juntos, en donde todo esto es diferente…. – intentó explicar, pero ya había olvidado la mayoría de anécdotas –Quiero que sepas que intente regresarlo todo a la normalidad, pero no pude Amy- dijo para verla con tristeza.

-No, espera… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que te olvidaré una vez el sol termine de ocultarse.

-…No…- musitó ella con temor y así ver el ocaso, en donde los últimos rayos de sol estaban por desaparecer -¡No puedes!- gritó con temor –Yo… yo no quiero perderte…

-Está bien- la abrazó con suavidad para así colocar su mentón sobre su cabeza y ella corresponderle con una manos temblorosas, abrazándole con sutileza –De igual manera, tú no me recuerdas… no pierdes nada.

-¡Mentira!- dijo para soltarse de su agarré -¡Ahora te conozco!- habló con aquellos ojos que no dejaban de derramar lágrimas ante el inminente adiós. –Y no quiero… no quiero…

Él le sonrió con tristeza, para colocar una mano con gentileza sobre su mejilla. –Sonic…- musitó la eriza, quien no podía detener el río de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. –Por favor… no me olvides- rogó desconsolada. Él la tomó con suavidad para así hacer que sus labios rozaran los suyos y con gentileza robarle un beso. Amy cerró sus ojos al sentir sus labios sobre los de ella, un sentimiento sobrecogedor la invadió…

_-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?, hoy es un día especial._

_-¿Un día especial?- repitió el erizo confundido._

_-Sí, hoy es el aniversario del día que nos conocimos- habló con una mirada soñadora._

_-¿A-Aniversario?_

_-¡Así es! El aniversario del día en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron apara amarrar nuestro destino para siempre y por siempre Sonic._

_-…Sí- respondió con pesadez –Como olvidarlo…_

_-¿Es que acaso no lo ves?... Nuestro destino es estar juntos Sonic_

Un recuerdo entró de golpe a sus pensamientos obligándola a separarse del erizo azul con brusquedad. Amy colocó una mano sobre su cabeza mientras cientos de imágenes diferentes aparecían en su mente, bombardeándola. Recuerdos que no lograba entender, recuerdos que había visto tantas veces en sus sueños y ahora parecían tan reales. _"¡Tú no lo recuerdas pero tú y yo somos amigos_!" Él se lo había dicho antes, ¿a eso se refería con que él venía de una realidad donde ellos eran amigos?

-¡Aggggh!- gritó al sentir su cabeza doler por la repentina cantidad de información que parecía entrar obligándola a caer al suelo de rodillas.

_-¡No sé que hice para darte a pensar que yo quiero casarme contigo, pero desearía nunca haberlo hecho!- gritó molesto. -¡Ya basta de todo esto, me tienes harto!_

_-¡Eres un gran tonto Sonic!- gritó Amy mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que querían desbordar -¡No valoras nada de lo que hago!_

_-¡Entonces deja de hacer cosas por mí!- respondió molesto. -¡Jamás te he pedido nada!_

_-¡Bien!- respondió para correr de regreso por aquel sendero. _

-Lo… lo recuerdo…- susurró recobrando la compostura –Tú… Tú discutiste conmigo… y luego yo… yo…- pero calló al ver al erizo quien la miraba con confusión. -¿Sonic?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó para estirar una mano en un intento de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Amy confundida. Pronto su vista se fijó al cielo y notó que la noche había entrado por fin.

-¿No crees algo tarde para que una estudiante como tú este afuera a estás horas de la noche?- sonrió divertido –Ven, déjame ayudarte.

-No…- musitó con lágrimas en sus ojos –¡Di mi nombre!- gritó para ponerse en pie con rapidez.

-Mmm… ¿Emili?- adivinó el erizo azul divertido. –Lo lamento, pero no te conozco- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, no, no, no- negó cayendo en el miedo -¡Tú me buscaste ¿recuerdas?!

-¿Yo?

-So…

-¡Sonic!- una voz llamó, obteniendo la atención de ambos.

Una chica ardilla corría hacia ellos junto con Tails, mientras el equidna parecía guiarlos a su ubicación.

-¡Tails, Sally!- saludó con una gran sonrisa el erizo azul –Tiempo sin vernos.

-¡Estás bien!- dijo la chica ardilla para correr hacia él y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Claro amor, ¿Por qué debería de estar mal?

-… ¿Amor?- repitió la eriza rosa con tristeza -¿Quién es ella?- preguntó.

-¿Uh?- exclamó Sonic para de nuevo ver a la eriza con la mirada triste –Ella es mi novia, Sally.

-… ¿Novia?- repitió para de nuevo sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Tú eres Amy Rose ¿no?- preguntó el zorro que llegaba –De la prestigiosa familia Rose.

-Tails…- reconoció la eriza.

-¿Ella es la chica a la que buscabas Sonic?- preguntó la ardilla.

-¿Yo?- dijo confundido –No lo creo- negó con la cabeza –Aunque…- dijo para verla nuevamente -Se me hace vagamente familiar… ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

Las lágrimas desbordaron sus mejillas mientras aquel corazón roto hacia su pecho doler con gran intensidad. Amy sollozó en la oscuridad de la noche, sabiendo que explicar las cosas sería inútil, que el tiempo para arreglar lo que había salido mal se había acabado. Su orgullo desmedido la habían hecho perderlo.

-Sí…- respondió mientras secaba sus lagrimas con brusquedad –Fuiste… fuiste a mi escuela, una vez- dijo entre sollozos –Buscaste algo que perdiste… pero…

-Hey…- dijo para soltar a Sally y caminar hacia la chica que lloraba sin consuelo –Tranquila.

-Lo siento…- musitó a penas audible –Es hora de irme- se despidió para verlo con tristeza –Adiós.

Dio media vuelta con lentitud para caminar de regreso a su hogar. Amy fijó su vista en Tails y en Knuckles quienes no parecían saber quién era ella, pero ahora ella, recordaba perfectamente quienes eran ellos, al menos en esa otra vida.

-¿Y lo encontré?- preguntó el erizo haciéndola detener su marcha volteándolo a ver.

Su cabello bailaba con la suave brisa del viento de la noche y con una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí…- respondió en susurro.

-¿Y qué sucedió?- preguntó curioso para caminar hacia ella, pues algo le decía que no debía de permitir que se alejará de su lado.

-Lograste que ella recordara lo que sentía por ti con mucho esfuerzo- explicó para caminar hacia él e ir a su encuentro –Fuiste el héroe que la salvó… de nuevo.

-¿A quién?- preguntó confundido.

Amy se acercó a él y con una mano acarició su rostro, haciéndolo sonrojar, y a ella sonreír. –A mi…- dijo para colocarse en puntillas y besarlo suavemente en los labios. Por un momento, no importó la realidad en donde se encontraban, pues dos corazones permanecían unidos sin importar el tiempo o la distancia, y eso era algo que nada podría cambiar.

–Desearía… desearía siempre estar a tu lado- le susurró al oído.

-Amy…

* * *

**¡Demasiado tarde! Bien mis queridos lectores, el siguiente viernes estaré subiendo el capítulo final de esa historia :'( pero no se preocupen, regresaré pronto con alguna otra extraña historia; mientras, espero esta haya sido de su agrado. Siguiente capítulo, ¡capítulo final! Capítulo 6: One Last Wish.**

**¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
